


Outclassed And Shamed

by Bendyfimfiction



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Cock Worship, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, F/M, Fetish, FiMFiction, Growth, Human, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, POV Second Person, Porn, Romance, Sex, Small Penis, Threesome - F/M/M, clopfic, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendyfimfiction/pseuds/Bendyfimfiction
Summary: You feel broken in the inside as Shining Armour has sex with your marefriend Twilight Sparkle. It's not helped by Princess Cadence being there as well.
Relationships: Shining Armor/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 1





	Outclassed And Shamed

Within a darkened room, Twilight Sparkle lay on a large pink, love heart-shaped bed. You, the human lay on her left. On her right, lay her brother Shining Armour. You had the depressed face of a man who had run out of beer from your refrigerator.

Plus, it was pretty awkward being in this situation in bed with two unicorns. Not to mention the somewhat disturbing incestuous relationship the two shared. Plus Twilight is technically your landlord. So, that makes it even more awkward.

Wait, it’s even more awkward than that. Shining Armour's wife, Princess Cadance, sat at the foot of the bed, she watched in fascination, anticipating the upcoming intimacy. Unlike the other two, she was an actual alicorn, with both a horn and wings. She was a little bigger than Shining. The keyword was ‘little’, she was no Celestia.

Twilight used both her soft hooves to tend to both of your respective members. Your cock stood erect as she gently rubbed up and down your rod.

Twilight looked at you in concern, her large purple eyes staring into your very soul. Shining Armour too looked at you in concern. You were glad he wasn't a total dick about this. Speaking of dicks, his dick was huge, easily about twenty inches long or so, and about as thick as one of his own hind legs. His balls were like huge, bloated grapefruits on steroids underneath. Your dick and balls size was nowhere near close to that.

You were jealous of Shining’s superior penis. You felt like less of a man before his supreme masculinity. Not only that but Shining Armour was much stronger than you, which only brought down your self-esteem even more. Hell, he’s probably even a lot smarter than you.

Worst of all. There was no way out of this predicament. Twilight can't magically give you a big dick. She tried that, but it just ended up killing you. She then was forced to go back in time to stop her from doing it, and thus stop herself from accidentally killing you. In conclusion, you are stuck with a small dick in a big dick horse world.

“Sweetheart, you okay?” Twilight asked softly. You had no doubt that Twilight was sincere in her concern. However, the motherly tone of her voice seemed to have shattered your pride even further.

You opened your mouth to speak, before closing it again, deciding against it.

Shining Armour brought a hoof to his mouth and politely coughed. “I know your pain, Anon.”

Twilight turned to face Shining. “You know what’s wrong with him?”

“It’s pretty obvious Twi. I don’t want to outright say it. I've shattered his pride enough.”

Twilight turned back to face you. “What’s wrong Anon? Please tell me.” You quietly whispered into her ear and told her about your conundrum. “Do you want to cancel this threesome? I don’t want to hurt you.” she said softly, her voice ripe with concern.

You now stood on a crossroad. Will you be a chad and tell Shining Armour to fuck off and leave your marefriend alone? Or will you be a beta male and allow him to fuck your marefriend?

No. This decision was much more complicated than that. The fact is, this stallion was Twilight’s lover before you even got into a relationship with her. So if anything, Shining is sharing her with you. So, in theory, he is the beta male and you are the chad.

You looked at Cadance seeing her hooves clasped in prayer, her eyes tearing up at the possibility of you rejecting her husband. Cadance’s voice entered your mind and spoke to you. “Anon, I am the Princess of Love, and I can reassure you that accepting my husband will only strengthen her love for you. You won’t be a beta male soyboy cuck just because you accept my husband’s love.”

“Yeah, but it seems…. kinda gay. I'm a straight heterosexual man, and I don’t like penises.” you replied back with your mind.

“You don’t want to break Twilight’s heart, do you?” she asked, her voice ripe with worry.

“No. I will be gay for Twilight. I can’t bear to break her heart.”

“I’m proud of you Anon.” she said, smiling at you, with tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

You took a deep breath and spoke quietly. “Twilight, I’m sorry for being such a dick to you. I know this experience is going to shatter my pride. But who am I, to deny your brother’s love?”

“Thank you for understanding.” she said softly.

“Anon, I’ll buy you a beer after this.” said Shining.

You watched as Shining and Twilight leaned their heads toward one another. Their lips connected with a well-defined ‘smooch’ sound. The two closed their eyes, moaning together in bliss. Twilight was quite distracted by this kiss, her soft hoof lazily rested on your balls as she made out with Shining.

You looked at Twilight’s other hoof to see that it was busy gently stroking up and down his long, fat member.

You remained quiet and let Twilight and Shining enjoy themselves. Their moans filled the room, along with the occasional giggle from Twilight. Sure it was awkward, but this was your fate. After what seemed like forever the two eventually parted lips.

Twilight turned to face you, her lips perked for a kiss. You obliged, and leaned forward, making contact with her soft, slightly fuzzy lips. Her long, thick tongue came into your mouth, meeting your far smaller, human tongue.

Human and pony tongue danced together in unity. Her tongue swirled around your small tongue in a circular motion. You licked the underside of Twilight’s thick tongue, you had far less maneuverability than her as she moved her tongue around your mouth in general. Twilight hoof below started to gently stroke your member as she kissed you. You and Twilight moaned in bliss as you shared this intimate moment.

You heard a shift of movement. This prompted you to pull away from Twilight to see that Shining Armour was now standing over you. At this position, it made his massive cock even more pronounced in size as he stood over you.

You didn't want to cause a fuss and simply nodded. With that, Shining lay himself down between your legs. You shivered as you could feel his hot breath touching off the tip of your member. Twilight pulled her hoof away from your member, leaving it all for him.

You swallowed your pride and placed your right hand on the side of his head, resting gently against his ear. He leaned into your hand and made a happy whinny in excitement. You began to promptly scratch the back of his ear.

Shining closed his eyes and made a series of quiet horsey sounds as you gave his ear tender affection with your fingers. You had to admit, he looked cute, even if he was a guy.

Shining’s mouth formed an ‘O’ shape before he leaned down to capture the tip of your member in his muzzle. Your legs jerked at the soft, wet warmth of his mouth encased around the top of your pole.

You soon became a little distracted as Twilight came to press her lips against yours. You could not help but moan out in bliss from this loving union between man, mare, and stallion.

Shining’s head sank down to the bottom of your member… and beyond. His mouth came to incase itself around your balls as he swallowed them into his mouth. You shuddered in bliss at the wonderful softness of his mouth around your cock and balls. His long, thick tongue rested against the underside of your cock and balls in his mouth.

Shining below moaned around your cock before he promptly began to bob his head up and down your member. Underneath, his tongue swished back and forth, lovingly licking the underside of your cock and balls.

Twilight's right hoof found its way between her legs. She promptly began to grind her marehood with her equine appendage, uttering muffled moans into your mouth as she did so. A torrent of creamy marecum leaked from Twilight’s sex, soaking the bed below with her love essence.

Loud slurping could be heard in the room as Shining sucked you off vigorously. Along with the sounds of quiet horsey sounds, deep throaty moans, and the distinctive sound of lips ‘smooching’.

You uttered a loud, muffled moan into Twilight's mouth. Your member twitched around Shining’s loving muzzle. Twilight’s tongue bypassed your human tongue and pressed down your throat, cutting you off from air.

Your legs kicked weakly as your hips jerked forward, as you released spurt after spurt of your creamy human spunk into his mouth. The stallion below you sucked hard upon your member as you came, milking you for all you were worth.

Shining looked up at you with lustful eyes as he took blast after blast of your seed into his mouth. Twilight moaned heartily as she deepthroated you with her large tongue. Her tongue swirled around your throat as she kissed you with passion.

Your cock came to a stop, giving Shining one last spurt of your love cream into his mouth. The stallion below continued to bob his head up and down your member, even as it started to go soft.

Twilight slowly parted lips with you and stared back at you with dreamy eyes. You were left gasping for breath from the whole ordeal, your heart pounding in your chest.

Twilight moved further away from you, shifting herself to the other side of the bed. Shining released your cock with a loud pop. He gave the tip of your soft member an affectionate lick, before moving on to lay himself down between you and Twilight.

You looked on in envy as Shining’s massive cock stood tall and proud in the air, towering over your flaccid member. Twenty inches of long and thick horse cock stood primed and ready. Twilight stared at his cock with loving eyes, her eyes literally lighting up with pink love hearts for a brief moment.

Shining placed his hoof at the back of your neck, and then with a dominant hoof he gently pushed you down to his member. You submitted to him, and lay yourself down prone, your head coming to rest on his left thigh. You were greeted with the sight of his massive, bloated grapefruit-like balls on steroids underneath. You were joined by Twilight, resting her head on his right thigh.

Shining gently rubbed the back of your necks. You and Twilight moaned from under his tender touch. Your far smaller cock twitch pathetically underneath you, becoming erect. If anything at this low angle, his cock seemed to be of an even greater size.

You immediately regretted those thoughts. You looked on in terror as Shining’s cock became wrapped in a pink aura of magic, before it subsequently started to grow in size.

You looked at Cadence. She looked back at you with an evil grin as her horn glowed with pink light.

“Sorry Anon. I need to punish you a little for nearly breaking Twilight’s heart.” she spoke in your mind.

You then turned back to look at Shining’s growing member. Longer and longer his shaft grew, the veins along his shaft pulsed with power. His balls underneath inflated like balloons.

When his cock finally stopped growing it seemed it literally had doubled in size, making him up to forty inches long at least, and two times thicker than his hind leg. His balls were like basketballs in terms of size now.

A dark shadow loomed over you, from under the shadow of Shining’s super-massive cock. His fat, heavy cock stood stronger than ever, begging to be loved. Twilight’s tongue lazily hung out of her mouth, drooling at the sight of his beautiful cock.

You whimpered in fear. “Oh, the things I do for love.”

\--------------------------------------------

You lay prone upon the bed, your head resting upon Shining’s left thigh. Across from you lay Twilight who rested her head upon his other thigh. Between yours and Twilight's heads was a pair of huge, basketball-like sized, balls. His balls had an overall pink beige color to them, with some blotches of black scattered here and there. Between said balls was a great tower of long and thick pink beige horse cock. Like his balls, his member had blotches of black scattered here and there as well.

His imposing phallus stood like a mighty titan when compared to your small cock. His mighty horse schlong was about twice as thick as one of his own hind legs and was about forty inches long or so.

A dark shadow loomed over you as you lay beneath the gargantuan god-horse cock. Shining’s hoof gently stroked the back of your neck. This was the same case for Twilight on the other side. The two of you moaned softly under the tender touch of his hooves.

His strong musk bombarded your senses. Your small cock was twitching in excitement underneath you. You felt compelled to lean your head forward and kissed the side of his massive ball sack. His warm ball-flesh tasted salty against your tongue. The strength of his musk only intensified from being so close to his testicles.

You could not help but moan at the taste of him. You moved your head over his ball in a circular motion, you licked his delicious masculinity with gusto, moaning at the wonderful taste of him. Your tongue dampened his stallion flesh as you moved over him. Across from you, you saw Twilight with her long, thick tongue licking his other ball with great eagerness.

You came to a stop for a brief moment to watch as Twilight loved her brother’s ball. You watched as her long tongue covered a wide surface area upon his bloated testicle, drenching his ball with vast amounts of her saliva. You were outclassed and shamed by Twilight’s great love for her brother’s mighty cock, but you didn’t complain and returned to work.

Shining moaned softly as human and pony gave his balls tender loving. The stallion slowly moved his hoof down your back, you whimpered, your body shaking from under his tender touch. Repeatedly, the stallion rubbed his hoof back and forth over your back, massaging your back with great tenderness.

You pulled your head back slightly, before putting your right hand upon the underside of his hefty left testicle. You could feel the great weight of his heavy ball resting in your hand. No doubt packed with huge amounts of cum. You were in a state of awe holding his huge ball in your hand, your mouth making an ‘O’ shape.

You were content to hold his ball in your hand and marvel at the weight of them for quite some time. All it took from you to break out of your trance was a gentle tap from Shining’s hoof upon your lower back.

You answered the call to worship his balls by leaning back down to softly kiss the side of his bloated sack. You moved your tongue to run over the wide surface area of his ball. Between licks, you applied a series of soft kisses with well-defined ‘smooch’ sounds accompanying each and every kiss you applied upon his sack.

At the same time, your right hand at the underside of his ball gently stroked his heavy sack. You made a series of futile attempts to lift his heavy ball in your hand during the process of giving his bloated testicle a tender massage. You did however manage to lift his ball by a few inches before the sheer weight of his ball pushed you back down again.

“Kiss me, Anon.” Twilight called out.

You looked across from the other side of Shining’s gigantic balls to see her lips perked for a kiss. You and Twilight leaned in for a brief, soft kiss on the lips, before pulling back to kiss the top of Shining’s enormous balls at the same time.

You watched Twilight pull her head up, followed by drawing out her large tongue. The mare then leaned her head to the side of his thick, long cock and began to lick his shaft eagerly, uttering lustful moans whilst doing so.

You pulled your right hand away from the underside of his ball. You reached your hand out and wrapped it around Shining’s cock. Tried to at least, the sheer thickness of his shaft made that impossible. You marveled at his great hardness as you partially held his huge dick in your hand. Powerful warmth emitted off his shaft. Shining seemed to be more excited, his musk was much stronger. It’s intoxicating scent filled your nostrils and compelled you to love his gigantic cock.

You settled by gently stroking him by moving your hand up and down his long pole. His gigantic cock however was so long that you would need to stand up to reach the top of it. His fat cock throbbed powerfully in your hand, you could feel his powerful pulse flowing through his shaft.

You continued to do this for quite some time. You could not help but feel-up his hardness in your hand. Until you felt Shining tap your lower back. Whatever you were doing, it was not satisfying him.

You did your part in worshipping his almighty horse cock by leaning forward to the side of his thick shaft. From there you began to hungrily lick his lower member. You moaned at the taste of his salty cock. The warmth of his rock-hard shaft was a wonderful feeling pressed against your lips. As you licked his mighty stallionhood, your small cock was twitching excitedly underneath you. Shining’s cock was a true cock, unlike your small cock.

You and Twilight licked the mighty horse cock between you, loving the well-hung stallion. His lower shaft became slick with both of your saliva. Shining made a series of quiet horsey sounds from the tender love you two were giving him.

You licked… licked and licked the colossal monster cock non-stop. You forgot about Twilight, all you really cared about at this moment was his beautiful, massive cock. You looked up marveling at the great height of his shaft. You moved your head up as far as you could go at this prone position, but the sheer length of his cock made it impossible to reach the tip.

You made to sit up. You were now sitting down next to Shining. Down below, Twilight was content to lick his shaft. You and Shining smiled at one another, before leaning in for a kiss. His long, thick tongue came into your mouth. His bigger tongue ran circles around yours, the stallion happily explored your mouth. Both of you moaned in bliss as you shared this tender moment together.

Your hand came to rest against the side of his thick shaft. With loving tenderness, you stroked his humongous cock with your hand. You saw Twilight making to sit down next to Shining. Once in position, she immediately began to lick the midsection of his shaft.

Twilight began to slowly move up the long, thick pole of his stallionhood, making sure to get every inch of his cock wet with her saliva. She tilted her head to the other side to access the left side of his thick shaft as she made her way upward. At some point, Twilight made contact with your hand. She briefly gave your fingers a lick before returning to work.

Shining slowly pulled his head back away from you. A strand of saliva connected your lips as he pulled away. You and Shining exchanged a loving look for a brief moment. You leaned your head down, and gently rested your head against the fat, bloated mushroom-like tip of his mighty stallionhood.

You looked up at Shining, you saw that he was smiling back down at you. With that, you kissed the tip of his cock. Shining uttered a happy whinny, his fat cock throbbing powerfully. A dribble of precum leaked out from the tip of his member, it dripped down the wide surface area before making contact with your lips.

You were given a taste of his fruity, slightly salty seed. You moaned at the preview of the taste of what was to come. Forthwith, you began to lick the tip of the shaft all over, moving your mouth around him in a circular motion. Pre-cum continued to leak from his tip as you licked him over. Shining neighed softly as you licked him, this only compelled you to keep on licking.

You were soon joined by Twilight upon his tip. The sheer thickness of it meant that there was more than enough room for the two of you. The two of you licked his mighty tip all over. Due to the close proximity to one another, her tongue would often either brush against your own tongue or end up licking your face by accident.

On and on you continued to lick the top of his mighty cock. Shining was moaning in bliss and made a series of quiet horsey sounds. More and more precum started to dribble out of his tip. This only compelled you and Twilight to lick his cock faster.

“Oooh... I’m close.” Shining said breathlessly.

Your own cock twitched in excitement upon anticipation of his release. Shining’s cock swelled larger by a good few inches in both length and thickness as he uttered a loud feral neigh, before an explosion of white creamy liquid blasted out from the tip of his member, knocking you and Twilight over onto your backs.

His cum flew high into the air, blasting the ceiling with his creamy essence. It came out like a continuous jet of thick creamy liquid as if it was like a pressurized fireman hose. Your own cock came as well, but only a pathetic dribble of cum came out from your small cock.

Shining through his release made a series of animalistic noises. His cum fell down upon you, soaking you with his creamy seed, making the two of you look like snowmen. His cock continued to release, seemingly without stop, coating you and Twilight in greater and greater volumes of his spunk.

You and Twilight made to sit up, At the same time, the two of you pressed your lips on the underside of his shaft near his erupting tip.

You and Twilight licked the underside of his shaft as his massive cock kept blasting his creamy spunk into the air. The intensity of his cum releasing slowly started to dwindle overtime over the course of several minutes. Nonetheless, you and Twilight kept licking near his tip, in the hope that you could make him release even more of his loving essence.

At some point, it was like a normal garden hose rather than a fireman hose. It still reached high into the air, but not quite high enough to touch the ceiling anymore. Eventually, his cock stopped being a hose and released in a series of large spurts of seed every few seconds rather than pouring.

Twilight leaned her head over him and partially took his tip into her mouth, she basically rested her mouth upon his tip. She moaned as he released a series of thick globs of his creamy essence into her mouth.

Twilight generously pulled her head away after she had a good few gulps of his seed. You leaned your head over his shaft. The sheer thickness of his cock meant that you couldn't even begin to take it into your mouth. You made due by licking his tip, drinking down what you can as he blasted your face with volley after volley of his creamy spunk.

You coughed around his member as massive blobs of his cum blasted into your mouth every few seconds. You drank down as much as you could, but the sheer volume of his seed meant that you couldn't swallow it down. Droves of his cum poured out of the sides of your mouth like a flowing river and fell back down upon him and yourself.

Gradually it became less and less. At some point, they were like mere, small glasses of water before finally coming to a stop with one last teaspoon of cum landing squarely on your chin. You sighed sadly when his cock came to a stop. However, at this point, the three of you were covered in a thick coating of his love cream. Fortunately, his cock remained hard, ready for more love. With magical aid, you saw for a brief moment that his balls were already refilling with vast amounts of cum.

You and Twilight leaned down and began to lovingly licked the underside of his love creamed drenched cock near the tip. You and Twilight moaned at the taste of his seed, you both drank down his fruity, slightly salty goodness with great eagerness.

Slowly, both of you advanced downward, licking every inch of him as you made the great journey down his long shaft. Inch by inch, the two of you made your way down, getting ever closer to his massive balls far down below, which were covered in huge pools of his creamy stallion spunk.

Eventually, you reached the base of his massive member. You and Twilight pulled away from his shaft to briefly share a soft kiss on the lips, accompanied by a happy moan of bliss. The two of you then proceeded forth onto his balls. Your head came to rest atop his left, bloated ballsack, Twilight joined you on the other side.

You moaned in bliss as the two of you licked over his massive, cum drenched balls. Shining’s hooves came to rest upon the back of your necks. With tender affection he rubbed your necks, moving slowly downward onto your backs.

You shuddered at the feel of his soft hoof massaging your back. Lower and lower his hoof went until it came to a stop, resting firmly on your right asscheek.

The stallion merely held his hoof over your ass for quite some time, before he decided to lift his hoof. With a quick strike, he slapped your ass cheek with his hoof. You moaned upon receiving the slap. Twilight on the other side moaned as well, as he slapped her ass too at the same time.

He slowly moved his hoof up, returning to massaging your back. You licked… licked… and licked his balls all over. You and Twilight made loud, slurping sounds as you drank down his cum coated balls.

Inch by inch, you cleaned his balls over, until eventually they were slick and shining with both of your saliva. You two looked up, marveling at your work. You saw that he was fresh and clean as his massive cock glistened with your saliva. His musk was even stronger now, compelling you to love his cock even more.

Nonetheless, all of you, including Shining himself, were covered in thick blotches of his creamy stallion spunk. A moment later, there came a brief flash, the cum that covered all of you and the bed had now disappeared, leaving you clean and dry.

Shining made to stand himself up, his massive cock loomed over the two of you. He smiled at you before he decided to swing his huge cock from side to side as he stood over you. You stared at him in a trance as you watched his long, fat cock wobble from side to side.

He gave you a nasty grin before he decided to jerk his cock upward. You began to drool in hunger as you watched his gigantic cock bob up and down between his legs. His fat, long cock slapped his chest with a loud thud each time he jerked his cock up and down. His massive balls underneath him swung wildly about, slapping against each other with delightful sounds of flesh slapping against flesh.

Shining continued to tease the two of you with his display. You could not help but masturbate at the sight. Your hand jerked up and down your small cock as you watched Shining’s massive cock move about between his legs. It was hypnotic and truly beautiful.

“Take me now!” shouted Twilight.

She teleported herself underneath him with a flash. She now lay prone on her back. His massive cock loomed over her, creating a dark shadow over her.

Twilight moaned as his heavy cock came to land hard on her chest with a loud slap. He slowly walked backward, his member sliding along her chest. Lower and lower, he went, until his cock made its way to the entrance of Twilight’s marehood. Her sex was dripping wet in anticipation of his cock. His fat, bloated member seemed far too large for her.

“Ready her up for me Anon. This is going to be a tight fit, even with magical help.” he asked.

Shining backed further away from her, allowing you enough room to slip between Twilight's legs. You took a moment to bask in the beautiful sight of her marehood. You were now greeted with the sight of Twilight plump vaginal lips before you. Her sex glistened before you, soaking wet with her marecum.

You leaned down and began to lick her plump, meaty marehood’s lower lips. Twilight cried out, her legs coming to wrap tightly around your head, trapping you in darkness between her legs.

You ran your tongue in a circular motion over her nether lips, you heard Twilight moaning aloud above you. Her moans were somewhat muffled with her legs pressed against your ears as she held your head between them. You moaned at the taste of her love cream coating the sides of her lips, it tasted like sweet, whipped cream.

Once you were satisfied licking her labia. You moved on and brought your tongue into her marehood. The powerful walls of her marehood clamped down on your tongue, hurting you slightly, but that didn’t stop you.

With great eagerness, you licked the inside of her love tunnel. Twilight cried out above you, her legs tightly squeezing around your head, hurting you a little. You grunted in pain but continued your work.

You heard a shift of movement from behind you. You then soon felt a pair of hooves tightly gripped the sides of your ass cheeks. Before a heavy, warm, and hard weight came to land between your ass cheeks.

Shining’s fat, long cock hotdogged your butt. Your small cock twitched excitedly underneath you. With a grunt, he began to grind his cock back and forth between your asscheeks. With renewed vigor, you hungrily ate out Twilight’s sex, as the massive horse cock thrust back and forth between your buttcheeks from behind you.

Twilight soon became overwhelmed with pleasure. She cried out aloud, screaming your name. Her marehood clamped down hard upon your tongue, her legs squeezed your head between them tightly. This caused you to utter a grunt of pain before said grunt was soon replaced with a blissful moan as Twilight’s marecum came flowing into your mouth.

You drank down the torrent of liquid pouring into your mouth. Wave after wave of her marecum came pouring out of her marehood for quite some time before coming to a stop. Her climax lasted nowhere near as long as Shining’s however, but certainly a good bit longer than yours.

Without delay, you quickly moved out of the way. Shining’s massive cock now had the all-clear. The behemoth cock pushed itself between her legs as it slowly made its way to her marehood. Twilight was panting in exhaustion from the oral sex she just received from you.

His fat tip bumped against her small entrance. Shining grunted as he pressed his member hard against her sex. With a few firm pushes, her entrance eventually gave way and the tip of his member slipped inside her. Twilight cried out, her legs kicking weakly underneath her, tears falling down the side of her cheeks.

“Shining… be gentle.” she begged in a low voice.

“Of course, my sister.” he said softly, leaning himself over her and pressing his lips to hers. You watched as they joined lips and kissed moaning in bliss while they did so.

At a snail’s pace, you watched him push his massive member into her. Twilight was shaking uncontrollably underneath him as his massive cock impaled her. A noticeable bulge was forming on her torso, as his member pushed ever deeper inside her.

Twilight was not screaming in pain, so it wasn’t so bad for her it seemed. Inch by inch, his cock pushed into her. The bulge in her body did not seem to be changing any longer, even as more and more of his cock slipped into her.

There came a light slapping sound as his balls slapped hard against her when the last of his long, fat cock was embedded, deep inside her. Shining’s hooves came to rest on her sides, his legs touching off her shoulders.

Twilight squirmed underneath him, tears were falling down her cheeks, Sweat was dripping down her forehead. She was wincing in pain, her whole body was shaking uncontrollably. While all this was happening, Shining looked down at his sister in concern.

Shining leaned down and began to affectionately lick the right side of her face. Twilight remained in place. She was unable to move, other than her body trembling. They remained in place for quite some time.

Twilight made a series of low cries of pain. Each time you heard her in pain it made your heart skip a beat. Shining did not move. He firmly held his cock deep within her, and allowed her more than enough time to adjust him.

Eventually, Twilight regained her composure and spoke in a slow voice. “You are so much bigger than before.”

“Blame my wife. Normally, this isn’t such a bad experience for you, my love.”

“It’s not bad… it’s…… it’s just overwhelming.” she said breathlessly.

The two remained in place and simply looked at one another with a loving look, before Twilight spoke again in a low voice. “Make love to me, my brother.”

“Yes, my sister.” he said softly, giving her a brief, soft kiss on the lips.

The stallion slowly pulled himself back by a few inches before gently pushing back into her, his balls lightly slapping against her. Twilight cried out a loud whinny from the impact.

His cock gently rocked back and forth into her over and over, and again. Repeatedly, Shining pulled himself back by a few inches before gently thrusting himself back into her. However, each time he did so, he pulled back just a little bit further. If that wasn't enough he started to slowly pick up speed at the same time. All the while Twilight was moaning in bliss and making quiet horsey sounds underneath him. Shining made a series of animalistic sounds as well, but nowhere near as loud.

As he picked up speed his balls came with a well-defined slapping sound against her. You watched in envy as Shining’s fat balls slapped hard against her each time he thrust into her. You watched his tower of meat enter her with greater and greater force.

Below him, Twilight was a quivering mess, lost in her own little world. Her eyes were closed, her tongue was lolling out of her mouth. Drool dripped profusely out of her mouth. You looked down at your pathetic little cock. You were nowhere near able to please her the way her brother does.

You then look back up at them. A tear fell down your cheek from the shame. You watched as you were outclassed and shamed by the superior male stallion having sex with Twilight as if you were nothing. His mighty cock pounded her over and over and again, seemingly without stop.

“Anon.” she said softly. Your heart skipped a beat when you heard her call your name. Shining came to a stop mid-thrust, half his cock stood outside of her marehood.

“Yes, Twilight?” you asked.

“Kiss me. I want you part of this special moment.” she said softly.

You made your way over, and lay yourself next to her. You wrapped one arm around her and rested your hand on her neck. You and her leaned in for a kiss, this was accompanied by a hard slapping sound as Shining’s cock came thrusting back into her. Twilight uttered a muffled moan, her large tongue swirled widely about in your mouth. You were now sharing this moment with the two.

You no longer felt so upset. If anything Shining’s thrusts seemed to be harder than ever, as if he was turned on by you making her sister happy. The animalistic noises he was making became quite a bit louder to the point they were basically shouts.

The bed creaked loudly as the stallion smacked his hips back and forth, his hefty balls slapping hard against her each time he drove his massive cock into her. On and on, his cock slammed into her without stop.

Twilight’s soft hoof came to wrap itself around your member. Gently she began to stroke you up and down. You were quickly overwhelmed by the feeling, and subsequently came within a few seconds, and spurted out a tiny, insignificant amount of cum upon her hoof. Twilight continued to gently stroke you even as you began to grow soft in her hoof’s grip.

Shining pulled his hips back far, taking his cock to the point of nearly exiting her before he made one last slam into her, and uttered a loud whinny as he came inside her. Twilight screamed in delight, her scream was muffled since you were kissing her.

Twilight’s stomach soon started to get noticeably bloated due to the sheer amount of cum his cock poured into her. Shining quickly pulled his shaft out of her. With his cock now aimed directly at the two of you, you got a good hosing of his creamy horse spunk. You and Twilight continued to kiss one another as Shining showered you in his cum. His warm and sticky essence in no time at all covered you from head to toe, making you look like a snowman.

Twilight slowly parted lips with you, a strand of her saliva, and Shining’s cum created a momentary bridge between you and her before it subsequently fell down onto the bed below.

“Make love to me Anon.” she said in a hot breathy voice, staring back at you with dreamy eyes, even as her face was covered in cum.

Without a word, you lay on top of her. You took a grip of your cock and aimed it at her marehood. Torrents of Shining’s cum flowed out of her vagina like a river, soaking the bed below. Twilight wrapped her hooves around your shoulders, pulling you close to her. Your head rested on the right side of her neck.

You pushed your member into her wanton sex. The powerful walls of her marehood came to squeeze around your cock as you entered her.

Shining’s enormous cock from behind you continued to pour out his creamy seed all over the place. Shining wrapped his hooves around your waist. He leaned over you and rested his head on the right side of your neck. His heavy member came to rest between your buttcheeks, hotdogging them. His still ejaculating cock sprayed the ceiling above you. His cum subsequently started to drip down from said ceiling.

Shining began to lick your neck, causing you to shudder underneath him. If that wasn't enough he started to thrust his massive cock between your asscheeks.

You were now compelled to wildly thrust into your love Twilight below. You had a feeling of your stomach filling with butterflies as you heard Twilight moan in bliss from your tender loving. Unfortunately your cock, came all too soon… and you released a tiny, insignificant amount of cum into her.

Your member began to go soft within her. You pulled away from Twilight and cast your head down low in shame. From behind you, Shining’s cock was still not done releasing, it poured seed out into the air like a fireman’s hose

Twilight brought a hoof to the back of your neck. She pulled you back down and pressed her lips against yours, kissing you. Her long, thick tongue swirled about in your mouth. She didn’t seem to care that your cock had gone flaccid.

“Anon. You want me to lick your ass first before we begin?” Shining asked.

You briefly parted lips with Twilight to say. ‘“No.”, before returning to kissing her.

“Okay. Just let me finish up cumming first.”

You waited in anticipation for Shining’s cock. Several minutes went by until he eventually came to a stop, his last shot of seed was a mere teaspoon, which landed upon your upper back as it fell down his cock.

His cock was still hard and stood primed and ready to make love to your ass. You moaned as you felt Shining jerk his massive cock up and down between your buttcheeks. There came a loud, meaty slap as he bobbed his long, fat cock up, before dropping his massive cock back down again upon your ass with a powerful slam.

You squirmed and moaned beneath him as he continued to tease you by hotdogging your ass and slapping your ass with his cock repeatedly.

After what seemed like forever he finally moved on from teasing you. Shining pulled himself back. You felt his cock leave your buttcheeks, and line itself up with your mancave, in other words: your asshole. You shuddered at the feel of his rock hard member pushing against your man-tunnel.

“Sorry Anon. This is going to hurt.” he said softly, before thrusting his hips forward. Your scream of pain was muffled within Twilight’s mouth as his fat cock forced his way into your mancave.

Twilight gently rubbed your back with her right hoof as Shining slowly pushed himself inside you, inch by inch. Your body shook like a fish out of water, tears fell down your cheeks onto Twilight’s face. Shining gently rubbed your lower back with his right hoof to try ease the pain.

You were lost to the world in both pain and pleasure as you felt more and more of his great meaty mass impale into you. Your muscles clamped hard down upon the massive invader in an attempt to stop its advance but to no avail. Shining’s monster cock slowly plowed through you… and beyond. It seemed that your asshole was stretching into some other dimension.

When you finally took him to his base there came a light slapping sound as his balls smacked against your asscheeks. He leaned himself over and rested his head on your right shoulder. You screamed in pain within Twilight’s mouth.

Shining’s long, fat cock throbbed powerfully within you. The walls of your mancave clamped hard down upon his massive cock. Your walls were stretched beyond belief and were stinging in pain. Shining did not move. He merely held his member in place, and gave you plenty of time to adjust. You became well acquainted with each and every inch.

Over time, the pain became significantly less. When it became sufficiently tolerable you pulled your head up from Twilight and spoke in a low voice. “I’m ready. Make love to me Shining.”

Shining pulled his cock back by several inches before he slowly pushed himself back into you, his massive balls lightly slapping against your buttcheeks as he did so. You cried out and fell down onto Twilight’s shoulder below. You cried into her shoulder, your tears soaking her fur. Twilight for her part gently rubbed your back with her right hoof to help ease your pain.

Your body spasmed wildly underneath him as if you were having an electric shock. Slowly, and gently Shining thrust his hips back and forth against you. He pulled himself back a little further each time he embedded his tip deep inside you, this came accompanied by a slapping sound each time his massive balls smacked against your asscheeks.

Your cries of pain eventually turned into moans and grunts of pleasure. Shining from hearing this started to pick up speed. He quickly pulled his cock back, taking at least about ten inches of his cock out of you. His cock was so long that it wasn't even near half the length of his member.

He thrust his hips forward, slamming his cock back deep into you, while uttering a loud neigh. His hefty balls came slapping hard against your asscheeks with a loud sound of flesh slapping against flesh. You were pretty certain you would have a bruise on your ass after this.

You uttered a muffled moan into Twilight's shoulder, while behind you Shining made a series of loud horsey sounds and moans as he pounded your ass.

Shining quickly pulled himself back far again, and thrust himself into you again… and again. The sounds of moans and grunts filled the room, along with the sounds of his balls slapping hard against your asscheeks. You were drooling profusely upon Twilight’s shoulder, and you were moaning like a bitch in heat. Your small cock underneath came, shooting a tiny amount of your cum upon the bed below.

Shining rode you, the lesser male into oblivion with his massive cock. His huge cock massaged your insides, the walls of your asshole squeezed the hard, long, thick cock pounding you back and forth. Overtime, Shining pulled his cock back further and further, giving you more and more inches of his long cock each time he impaled himself into you.

Pleasure. Absolute pleasure flowed through your body. His hot member massaged your mancave as it went back and forth inside you. The walls of your asshole frantically squeezed down on the massive invader. He rode you, non-stop, pounding you over, and over and again.

Twilight cupped your chin with her hoof and guided you towards her lips. Her tongue came into your mouth and began to swirl about. You weakly licked the underside of her tongue in return, far too weak to do much else.

The sounds of lustful moans filled the room as you and Twilight kissed. Along with the delightful sounds of flesh slapping against flesh as Shining’s balls slapped against your backside over and over, and again.

You screamed into Twilight’s mouth as you felt Shining’s cock grow thicker and longer inside you. Shining uttered a loud whinny as he pulled back, taking you to the point of nearly exiting you, before he came down upon you like a hammer on an anvil, his cock slamming itself deep into you against your deepest barrier, accompanied with a massive explosion of his creamy stallion spunk.

You were screaming as your body spasmed wildly as it was flooded with droves of his hot, creamy goodness pouring into it. His powerful, massive cock throbbed powerfully deep within you. Through his release he began to thrust his huge cock back and forth into you, frantically slapping his heavy balls against you with loud slapping sounds.

Your body started to get bloated from the sheer volume of his seed pumping into you. Your body soon started to become like a morbidly obese blob. Shining flashed his horn above you. You then saw vast amounts of his seed, floating in midair above you. Shining forthwith threw the cum to the side. Your body was far less bloated now.

As if you were a sinking ship filling with water, he repeatedly teleported cum out of you and threw it to the side as if he was using a magical bucket. While your body was still bloated, Shining was doing his best to stop you from getting over-bloated with his seed.

“Uh, honey. Can you turn my cock back to normal after this? Poor Anon, doesn't deserve this treatment.” he asked.

“Sure thing.” Cadence simply said.

Quite some time passed until Shining’s cock finally stopped cumming. He slowly pulled his member out of you. Like a river, his cum poured out of your mancave. His creamy cum soon flowed down between your asscheeks and fell upon the bed below.

You pulled your head up from Twilight’s lips and sighed sadly from the absence of his cock being inside you. His heavy, still hard member came to rest between your asscheeks. Your body was slightly bloated from his seed, but nothing too crazy.

“Did you enjoy my brother’s cock?” Twilight asked anxiously, looking up at you with a look of worry.

You replied to her question by pressing your lips to hers. Twilight squealed in delight, her tongue lashing wildly about in your mouth. Shining from behind you thrust his long, fat cock between your asscheeks, hotdogging them.

“Ready to go again?” Shining asked.

You simply gave him a thumbs up in answer.


End file.
